


Survivors Gilt

by Kingknome



Series: Ray Erso [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rey Erso, Unplanned Pregnancy, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingknome/pseuds/Kingknome
Summary: Rey had a mother and a stepfather, and they had many names.
Relationships: Jyn Erso/Luke Skywalker
Series: Ray Erso [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737853
Kudos: 4





	Survivors Gilt

**Author's Note:**

> I will edit this later....

Jyn makes it off scariff. Barely. It's the tec officer uniform that does it. She's stumbling down to the beach, to the fighting, when a stray shot catches her in the shoulder. A trooper scoops her up and whisks her away to safety. 

Luckily it's a small ship. Anything bigger and she wouldn't have been able to bluff her way into the cockpit with an "urgent message". Wouldn't have been able to shoot the pilots, space the rest of scariff's survivors, and fly to a know rebel hot spot to dump the imperial ship, and catch a ride back to Yavin

She sould have givin up then, but she has to know if they got the plans. If her new friends died for nothing. If it was worth it 

It is worth it. The rebels blow up the death star, evacuate the base and thow a party. There's an awards ceremony and everything. They want to give Jyn a metal for bravery and flags for her friends but she refuses. At this point she's only here for the afterparty, and maybe another ride away from the rebellion. 

She is not expecting to find Skywalker crying in a back hallway halfway through the party. He's by himself mourning a friend from his home planet and his squad, and somehow that leads to her mourning Cassian and the others. This involves mostly drinking and crying and yelling until someone tells them to get a room. 

It wasn't meant like that, but they spill what's left of the liquor and it leads to pants coming off, and then shirts and sex. They lay in the bunk for an hour until Jyn cant stand herself again, and then she's up and showing and leaving and Skywalker had an arm over his eyes. She's not sure if he's crying again or sleeping. 

Jyn leaves the next morning. Skywalker can barely look at her and it's fine, she actually hadn't realised how young he was. She gives him a handshake and then she's gone. 

The next few months are with a splinter group of Saw's. She knows one or two of the men, but not well. They shoot things and kill people and smuggle everything they can

Until one day when she feels miserable, and has been feeling miserable, and finally stops by a pharmacy for some drugs and finds out that she's pregnant. Whoops.. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first half of this after only seeing the Rouge One trailer. I had to Google Jyn Erso's name and edit it in later because it hadn't been confirmed yet. And I wish the sequels could have been so much better. So here is a new story that is my headcanon to make up for the cluster fuck of the last two movies.


End file.
